Wings To Fly
by Spider Queen
Summary: I can't very well summerize what I haven't written yet. Just read it and review!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Please review! Don't flame me, though. If you don't like it, tough. If you have some constructive criticism, great! but don't say things just to be mean.  
  
This story takes place early in the series, before the expanse, attack on Earth, blah blah.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Wings To Fly  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
"Commander Tucker, for the last time, there are no dinosaurs on that planet." T'pol was trying hard to keep the irritation out of her voice.  
  
"You said there were reptilian bio-signs found on the planet, right?" Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker was trying equally hard not to knock the indifferent, yet haughty expression from the Vulcan's face. "Well, the estimated size of those creatures is almost as big as the warp reactor."  
  
"That is only a guess by the scanners, Commander," T'pol tried to reason. "And if the figures are correct, they are still not dinosaurs, unless they, in fact, are not extinct, and had made a ship to carry them to the stars."  
  
"You are missing the point, Sub-Commander."  
  
"And what is your point?"  
  
"Enough!" Captain Jonathan Archer turned in his chair to lay a glare on the two officers. "We have only just entered the planet's atmosphere, and you are already at each other's throats."  
  
Ashamed, and angry at T'pol, Trip looked out the 'pod window. The planet below was the strangest he had yet to see during Enterprise's voyage. There was only one continent, and it covered the entire sphere. There were no oceans, but the land was lined with rivers. There were two suns in the system, and the way they were positioned made it so there was a relatively warm temperature all across the planet.  
  
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, at the shuttle pod's controls, shook his head and checked the coordinates of their landing site. The two commanders could act like such children! It was amazing that the captain took them anywhere together. Yet, here they were, on an away mission, just the four of them.  
  
Archer again faced forward and gave Malcolm a "why me?" look. Malcolm only smiled sympathetically and concentrated on steering the shuttle pod through the air currents. He had just thought of something to say to the captain when there was a bleep on the scanners.  
  
"What is it?" Archer asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, Sir." Malcolm said. "Something is approaching us head on. Whatever it is, it is larger than the shuttle pod."  
  
Both Trip and T'pol leaned over to look out the forward window. A speck was seen on the horizon, getting larger very quickly.  
  
"Is it an aircraft?" Trip asked.  
  
"The 'pod scanners aren't equipped for precise scans, but it isn't moving like any craft." Malcolm said. "And this planet doesn't hold any humanoid life."  
  
T'pol shouldered past Trip and studied the readings. "That is no craft. That is one of the reptiles that inhabit this planet."  
  
The speck in the distance had become a figure, the beating wings becoming quite distinct. A moment more and the Enterprise team could see the creature clearly.  
  
"Uh, T'pol," Trip said. "You were right, it's not a dinosaur. But would you tell me why there is a dragon heading straight for us?"  
  
T'pol did not respond, as there was nothing she could say. The reptile flying towards them in a head-on collision course looked very much like the fabled creatures of Earth.  
  
Malcolm tried to maneuver out of the way, but the dragon dove to follow. The crew braced for the impact, but it never came. The dragon back-winged at the last moment, pulling itself out of the way, and allowing the 'pod the fly past. Safely behind, the dragon cocked its head to the side and, with a roar that rocked the shuttle pod, released a breath of angry fire, encasing the 'pod in raging heat. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Wow! People actually like this story? Geesh, I shouldn't have left it sitting in my backpack for so long.  
  
Thanks so much to those who have reviewed! This chapter is short, like the first, but they should get longer, now that I'm getting into the story.  
  
Wings To Fly  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Ileeng circled lazily above the treetops, only half paying attention to her duty. Daily patrols, although necessary, were incredibly dull, even during times such as these. She had managed to avoid participating in the last two shifts, she had a clutch to mind after-all, but that excuse only works so long after the young have left the nest.  
  
Ileeng sighed and closed her eyes, flying by memory of the well-known area, and allowed the sun to warm her outstretched wings. It was such a nice, peaceful day. There had been no sign of rival clans, although she had not expected any so deep in Merch territory.  
  
Why was she here, hovering over the bathing pools? She was a seasoned fighter of many clan clashes, and a mother boasting three large clutches. She was no fledgling just harnessing her flame. She should be in raiding Flights, not solo patrols.  
  
Ileeng opened her eyes to scowl ahead, angry and in need of something upon which to vent her fury. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and she swiveled her head around. Something was falling from the sky.  
  
A fledgling? No, it was leveling off, ending its downward plunge, and moving too fast. Besides, no mother would have allowed her young to take flight without supervision.  
  
Ileeng altered her course, heading towards the unidentified thing.  
  
A reckless adult, then? Certainly not one of her own clan. They would have known they had entered Ileeng's patrol area and made themselves known. An enemy scout?  
  
Ileeng sped up, charging towards the oncoming enemy. As she drew closer, though, it was apparent that the flying -thing- was not of her people at all. It was gray and compact, sliding cleanly through the air without wings to hold it aloft.  
  
She had never seen anything like this before, but Ileeng did not falter. She didn't care what it was, it was a threat, and she was out here to eliminate such things. She hissed a warning, but the thing continued to move towards her. She unsheathed her claws, racking the air, and the thing tried to move past her. She dove to block it, not one to allow something dangerous to get through her watch. But it did not slow, even when her larger bulk hovered in its path.  
  
Ileeng quickly rose out of the way, but gave chase as it blew by. Now she was angry. She took a deep breath and held it, for only a moment, then closed her eyes and released the breath. The fire completely covered the retreating object, but, much to Ileeng's dismay, its skin did not burn. Fuming, Ileeng let loose gouts of flame, again and again, until her lungs refused to expel the gas.  
  
She hissed and beat her wings harder, aligning herself over the top of the thing that was trying to escape her. The thing was fast, but it was no match for Ileeng's hunting experience. She tucked her wings tight against her sides and dropped, slamming her full weight against the object's hard body.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Trip ducked behind Malcolm's chair as the shuttle pod plummeted into the trees, unable to compensate for the sudden weight pressing against its upper hull. He held his hands against his ears, trying to block out the sound of scales on metal, but it seemed to vibrate through his bones.  
  
The limbs of the trees caught, jarring the 'pod, and snapped under the strain. Whole trunks buckled, creating a long path of destruction behind the shuttle pod, but slowed its forward motion enough that when it collided with a rock face, the impact was not fatal. Still, the crew was well aware of the damage done. 


End file.
